In this proposal we are concerned with the population of sound in speech. This proposal is divided into two major sections. One of the sections is concerned with the laryngeal source during phonation, and the second section is concerned with supralaryngeal sources and the coordination of supralaryngeal articulators and the larynx. It is our view that the articulators often serve dual functions: the regulation of pressure and flow, and the production of sound, because the aerodynamic conditions and articulator configuration determine the nature of sound sources, the coordination of the articulators will be examined experimentally, together with the sound sources themselves. Experiments are designed to study the connection between physiology and the acoustic output in humans, both normal and deviant. The mechanical model experiments are proposed to allow us to understand the physics of speech phenomena through more easily controlled conditions. Proposed mathematical analyses allow for systematization and extension of empirical studies, as well as analysis by re-synthesis.